Cube Escape: Theatre
'Cube Escape: Theatre '''is the eighth game in the Cube Escape series. The player controls Dale Vandermeer as he visits a theatre and watches a series of short plays. Characters * Dale Vandermeer * Mr Crow * The Young Woman * Mr Owl * Ms Pheasant * Bob * Harvey * The Old Barman Locations * Rusty Lake Theatre Walkthrough Rusty Lake, 1972 Dale Vandermeer: "The Lake is changing my memories // my past is not what it seems to be // i will let the cubes guide me." * Open the elevator door. * Click the 1971 cube. 1971 - The Theatre Bar * Go left twice. * Talk to the barman – Barman: ''Give that man a drink. * Talk to Bob – Bob: Leave me alone, I just want a drink. * Focus on the drinks. * Focus on Screwdriver Cocktail recipe (2x vodka, 2x orange juice). * Make the Screwdriver Cocktail, mix it and pour in the then take the cocktail. * Focus on Bob and give him the cocktail. * Click him until a came out of his mouth. * Take the back. * Talk to Bob – Bob: What do you want, detective? * Focus on the picture in his pocket, there is a picture of the young woman and writings on the back "Dear Bob, As you know, I have not been feeling well for a while now. I will be staying at this lake I told you about. I am sorry this didn’t work out. Perhaps we will meet in another life. X" * Talk to the barman – Barman: The show starts when the light is on. * Defocus and go right once. Piano * Get the blocks to slide to the assigned grid. * Get the and the . * Defocus. * Focus on the piano. * Play the piano: D – E – A –D –F – A – C – E * Click the piano. * Click on the hand, it will play the piano, follow it on the higher piano keys. * Click the hand, it will give you a , take it. * Defocus and go right once. Restroom * Use the key to open the restroom. * Focus on the cabinet. * Open it and take the . * Use the plunger to unclogg the toilet. * Keep clicking until you get the out, take it. * Pick up the . * Defocus. * Focus on the mirror. * Click it then rearrange your reflection into the correct position. * Dale Vandermeer: What is happening to me? * Click the mirror three times. * Defocus. * Focus on the broken lamp plug. * Take the and fix it using the . * Go left once. Piano * Focus on the bottom safe and enter the code (square, butterfly, eye, sun). * Take the shell. * Defocus and go right twice. * Focus on the stage. * Open the curtain. * Focus on Mr Owl and click him. “Welcome to the theatre of your mind. My name is Mr Owl. This evening I present you six plays about the past, present, and the future. It’s show time!” * Click again, the curtains will close and click to open it again. -The Lady Of The Lake- * Ms Pheasant started singing, click her until her throat is slit. * Focus and talk to her – Ms Pheasant: Balance the substance of my past lives. * Put the , , and on the weigh (shell – fetus- heart –hat) * Click her several times, a will grow from her mouth, take it. * Defocus for the next show. -The Signs- * Arrange the signs to create the next code. (circle with plus, sun, cube, triangle) * Defocus and go left twice. * Focus on the bottom safe and insert the code. (circle with plus, sun, cube, triangle) * Focus on Harvey Wallbanger recipe. (2 orange juice, 1 galliano, 1 vodka) * Defocus and go left. Bar * Talk to the barman – Barman: This man looks like he could use another drink. * Focus on the drinks. * Make Harvey Wallbanger, mix it and pour in the cocktail glass then take the cocktail. * Focus on Bob and give him the cocktail. * Click him until he bang his head to bleeding. * Use the other to contain his blood. * Take back the . * Talk to him – Bob: I don’t remember what happened. * Focus on the drinks. * Make the Bloody Mary, mix 1 vodka, 1 tobasco, and 2 blood then pour into the cocktail glass, take it. * Focus on Bob and give him the drink. * Click him, Bob takes out a gun and commits suicide. * Talk to him: Bob: It's all my fault. * Focus on the drinks. * Make the Gin Tonic, mix 2 gin and 2 tonic then pour it into the cocktail glass, take it. * Give the drink to Bob. * Go into his mind and search for all four . * Talk to the barman – Barman: Women, can’t live with them, can’t live without them. * Defocus and go left. -The Fish and The Parrot- Stage * Focus on the vase. * Put the there and defocus. * Rotate the third pipe to be up--right and the fifth pipe to left--down. * Pour the vater by clicking the red switch. * Focus on the flower. * Click and take the . * Defocus. * Position the second pipe horizontally, fourth pipe left--down, and sixth pipe vertically * Add the to the left cone. * Focus on Harvey. * Click and get an . * Defocus. * Position the first pipe right--down, the fourth pipe left--up, and the second pipe horizontally. * Add an to the left cone. * Focus on the pan and get the . * Defocus. * Position the first pipe to up--right, second pipe vertically, fourth pipe up—right, fifth pipe up—right, and sixth pipe horizontally. * Add the to the right cone. * Click the fish until it floats. -An intermezzo by Mr Crow- * Click the lamp according to Mr Crow’s fingers. (1-left lamp, 2-middle lamp, 3, right lamp) * Click the lamp according to how many knocks Mr Crow make. * Click the lamp Mr Crow is looking at. -Remember The Seasons- * Arrange the setting to match the picture in Bob’s pocket (moon in the upper right corner, tree at the left with one flower on the right side of the young woman, the window doesn’t include her hands) * Click the young woman and five frames will fall down. * Put the on each of the frames * Arrange all the frames correctly. * Take a look at the four frames for the code. (heart-5, triangle-7, pattern-2, plus-8) * Defocus and go right. Bar * Focus on Bob. * Go into his mind. * Take the right passage. * Go to the locked door and insert the code. (7285) * Go in and take the . * Get out of his mind. * Defocus and go left. Stage * Insert the to the last frame and slide the frame to her face. * Focus on her face and click. -The Mill- * Talk to Mr Owl -- Mr Owl: “Are you ready for the final play? His memories belong to the lake now. Extracting them caused a corrupted soul, one of the six stages of the wheel." * Click him, the mill will appear at the stage notice the Devanagari text on the mill. * Defocus and go left. Restroom * Go to the restroom. * Focus on Bob. * Click him and you will see him turning into a corrupted soul. * Defocus to find the restroom is now locked. * Go left twice. Bar * Focus on the place where Bob was sitting before. * There are several messages on the bar, flip the third. * Go right once. Piano * Focus on the piano. * Play H-A-D-E-G-G on the piano twice. * Defocus. * Notice the Devanagari text in the pictures of the wall. * Go left twice. Stage * Focus on the mill * Arrange the Devanagari writings according to the pictures and the wheel. (clockwise: देव - असुर - प्रेत - नरक - तिर्यग्योनि – मानुष) (yellow – pink – red – orange- blue – white) * Defocus. * Click the mill. * Talk to Mr Owl -- Mr Owl: "Your mind is reaching a higher state of consciousness. You are learning about your past and your future… What do you may become… Now, continue your journey." * Defocus and click. * Click the elevator twice. * Close the elevator door and click again. -To be continued… Trivia This is the first cube escape game to be presented in twelve different languages which includes: English, Spanish, Chinese, French, Dutch, Korean, Russian, Polish, German, Portuguese, Italian, & Danish. The Devanagari writing on the mill and the frames is a reference to Saṃsāra in Buddhism, the repetitive cycle of birth and death (rebirth/reincarnation), the translation as follows: * देव (Deva) - Gods - (?) * असुर (Asura) - Demigod - (Mr Crow) * मानुष (Manusya) - Humans - (The Young Woman) * तिर्यग्योनि (Tiryagyoni) - Animals - (The fish) * प्रेत (Preta) - Hungry Ghosts - (Corrupted soul) * नरक (Naraka) - Hell - (The forest) Playing B - A - D - E - G - G (after giving Bob a gin tonic gin and 2x tonic and checking the coaster on the bar after he left) on the piano will result in Harvey appearing while the music from Seasons play then a letter will appear. Category:Games